Eyes Wide Open
by valjanex
Summary: Two people. Two broken souls. One Love. AH/AU. Very OOC. Jasper/Bella. Rated M for language and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

I can't believe this. I really can't fucking believe this. I can't believe that my ass is sitting on a plane, heading over to Forks. But I am, because lovely fucking Mommy Dearest has decided she's had enough of me. She told me that she loves me but can't emotionally deal with my abuse. She made it sound like I've been fucking hitting her or some shit. I haven't done shit to her – at least not that I can remember. But hell, I'm always so stoned on Meth that I can't really remember the past year of my life. The only things I can remember are the things I wish I could forget. The things that no amount of meth, crystal, heroine, or even a shiny new razor blade can make me forget. I huff, glaring darkly at the world outside my window. When Renee told me I was leaving, she had two fancy-smancy police dipshits there. As if I was going to go ape shit on her and pull an axe murder on her. Then, even though she had the police there and she was the one sending me away she tells me, "I don't want you to leave here, Bella, I really don't. But you're not the same girl anymore. And, until we can find a cure for your depression state, you're not allowed here anymore." Then she starts crying. Fucking crying and I hate her all over again. A decent daughter would've at least felt a little bad for making their mother cry. But I never said I was a decent daughter, now did I?

"Fuck you." I whisper to her, which of course makes her start fucking fake cry harder. I lean real close into her so my breath hits her face. "You're a real fake fucking bitch, you know that?" I whisper-hiss to her. Her fake cries turn into sob and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Cry me a fucking river, bitch. _I'm not exactly sure if I said that aloud or not, not that it would've fazed me one bit.

One of the police officers painfully yanks me away, almost ripping my arms out of their sockets. I growl at him and start to kick at him furiously. I hear him chuckle a little under his breath, showing that my strongest attempts to hurt this guy were worthless. I wasn't hurting him one fucking bit. It pissed me off. Majorly. Even though I know fighting this guy is worthless, I can't help but continue to thrash at him. Renee is fake balling. I hate her. I fucking hate her. So I tell her that. "I hate you; I hate you, I HATE YOU!" I yell at her, fucking pissed off. On the last 'I hate you' I choke and start crying. Fucking crying.

The moment my self-pitied waterworks begin is the moment HE comes out. All the self pity flows away from me so fast I forgot all about it and immediately dissolves back into anger as I look up and see HIS face. I don't bite back my glare. HE walks over to Renee and pretends to act like the perfect fucking husband, hugging her and letting her crying his chest like he really gives a fuck. Between Renee and HIM, I know I hate HIM more, no questions asked. HE's the reason why this whole fucking mess started anyway.

I snap my eyes closed and clench my jaw tight, grinding my teeth together. I remember how I used to drive my grandmother crazy by doing this. She said I was going to end up with a broken jaw and never being able to speak again. At the time, being the naïve age of nine, I was horrified. I loved talking back then because people listened to me. So I stopped grinding my teeth and clenching my jaw too tight. But, especially over the past two years since HE met Renee, I've started doing it again. Mainly because since HE came into my life I wasn't heard. Nothing I said mattered and no one responded to me and it was like I wasn't even there. (Well, until I got to almighty school where the students just loved to talk about me). I got it into my head to stop talking. But every now and again I would slip up and say something. So I started doing the annoying teeth-jaw thing that I did naturally without even noticing, hoping I would break my jaw and get it wired shut so I couldn't talk even if I wanted to.

I try to push the memories away. I didn't want to think about HIM anymore. I wanted to forget about HIM – and I knew exactly how to do that. No, I wasn't that stupid that I brought drugs or my razor with me onto the plane, they'd strip me of that faster than I could fucking blink. But there was one thing they couldn't strip me of. My nails. I slowly brought up the thin fabric of my sleeve and dug my nail in. Not too deep where it was noticeable, but enough for me to momentarily forget about HIM and this fucked up thing we call life. I was extra careful about how deep I cut, not wanting too much blood to come out. I kept it to a nice amount that I could just press the rest of my sleeve back down on for a few seconds and then it would be done and no one would've known I had done it. This is why I was sure to wear black so the blood stains wouldn't show. I did this every once and a while and before I knew it my two hours of flying were done and we landed in the Forks airport.

As soon as I stepped off the plane so much fucking noise hit me at once and it made my head hurt. The plane ride had been quiet for the most part, and even when it got loud because of a baby crying or some sort of crap like that, it was pretty easy to block out. But this – this much I couldn't block out. Tuning out an entire airport is fucking impossible. Or it is for me at least. My head starts pounding and I groan. I hate noise. Luckily, I was able to quickly retrieve my bag. The first thing I did was open the small little pocket in front and pull out my iPod. I sighed, relieved to see my baby once again, and plunged my ear buds into my ears, press a button, and blast out the world around me. I wish it had been that easy with HIM, press a button and I couldn't hear him and I could pretend like HE wasn't hovering over me doing God knows what. But, unfortunately, it wasn't that easy and I was forced to listen to the slurred together words that trampled out of his mouth and I was forced to watch with eyes wide open.

**JPOV**

"Did you hear about the Chief's daughter coming in to town?" Alice gossips for the millionth time. Alice Brandon is like all the other girls here. Drooling over me because she thinks I'm perfect. Maybe I do over achieve just a tad, but I was raised like that. "Do it right and do it right the first time, or don't even bother" were the exact words my Pa told me when I was only five years old. Ever since then, I learned to do things absolutely perfectly no matter how much I hate it. But doing _everything _perfectly also dying on the inside perfectly, right?

I could name a few reasons why I didn't go for girls like Brandon. One being I hate people who gossip. It's been a pet peeve of mine ever since I was ten years old. The second one, girls like her and her posse are just so fake, always doing everything to get other people to want to be them. I think maybe I might've liked Brandon if she didn't pretend so much that she has to hide who she really is. But all the girls here are like that for the most part, trying to be something their not to people to like them. I never understood why so much of the female gender stressed over being liked. Then again, I'm not a chick and I never will be so I'll never really goes on in their minds. Not that I'm sure I even _want _to know what girls are thinking. Okay, where was I? Oh, right. Brandon. A third one is...

"Jazzy!" A high-pitched voice brings me out of my thoughts. I jump up, startled, but I realize it's just Brandon again, probably trying to get me into the closet with her because she's grown tired of Edward. I blink once and turn to see her face very close with mine, invading my personal space. I expect her to turn away and burst out laughing when I look at her, but she doesn't. She just continues staring as if this is perfectly normal.

I clear my throat. "Yes?" I gulp and try hard not to look at her, hating how she's staring me down as if this is one of those murder shows and she's the smart detective and I'm a suspect who knows a deep, dark secret that's the key to the whole thing. I feel her breath hitting my cheeks, letting me know she hasn't budged. She's waiting for me. She's waiting for me to come out with some dirty little secret even though my conscious is clear. I'm perfect, remember? Being perfect means you don't make mistakes so you never feel guilty thus a clear conscious. So there is really nothing I should be sweating about. Nothing at all.

I feel her smile at me and a second later her small little hand is rubbing mind in a comforting motion. As if trying to calm me when it's her that's making me feel so uncomfortable in the first place. "I really care about you, Jazzy." She tells me. I don't believe it. The only thing she cares about is getting me in the supply closet with her. I close my eyes and frown, feeling her eyes watching my every little movement. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, her wet lips are on my neck. She turns so she's sitting on my lap, her legs hugging my waist, and her arms are tied around my neck as she slowly moves her lips from my neck to my lips. "I _really _care about you." She says between kisses. She closes her eyes and continues to kiss me, obviously not caring that I'm not kissing back. She rests her forehead against mine and keeps her eyes closed as she continues to kiss my lips, applying a certain pressure against my center. It doesn't faze me. So many of her and her slutty friends have tried this with me, thinking they'll get me to crack and fall under her spell. I'm not that dumb. I may have been dumb enough to believe Pa when he told me he was coming back, but that was then. Back when I was stupid. But I'm smarter now. Alice bites down on my lower lip, practically begging for some sort of reaction from me. I glance to the right and keep my eyes on the clock. Only a few more seconds of this torture, only a few more seconds of everyone of everyone staring until the bell rings and I can return back to period three and won't see her again for the rest of the day. "_Jasper_…" Alice pleads with me, begging for me at least to give her _something. _I will give her something, a reaction to this whole thing she's doing. I'm just waiting for the right moment. One more second… And…

_RINGG!_

I throw her off me a little harder then I should've and quickly rise from my seat in the cafeteria, leaving Brandon swallow-lipped for the rest of the day.

**BPOV**

After a while of standing and dumbly looking around, I come up short. No sign of my REAL Dad anywhere. This is just fucking great. I sigh and head over to the ocean of chairs located on the right-hand side of the airport. I settle myself into one of the chairs, the one at the very left end. I rest my head against the back of the chair, just now realizing how fucking tired I was. I sighed, just as the realization hit me a slow mellow song came out and impossibly made me more fucking tired. I close my eyes and start to get comfortable in the airport chairs as sleep forces my eyes shut.

I don't know how long I was out for but I know the next time I open my eyes it isn't the same time as it was before. The bright lights make my head hurt, not to mention all the noise around me. My ear buds must have fallen out during my sleep. On top of all this, some asshole next to me keeps saying shit that I can't fucking make out and my head hurts and I just some a fucking line or _something. _I groan, hoping the asshole next to me will stop fucking shaking me but he doesn't. My head starts to hurt more. I want to kill everything around me. Specifically the dumbass next to me who won't leave me the fuck alone. Below that my number two would be all these bright fucking lights that keep me from opening my eyes. Another shake on my shoulder. What the fuck does this asshole want with me?!

"Fuck off, asshole." I mumble hoping the dipshit who won't quit shaking me takes the fucking hint. The asshole does. Finally. My original thought on what I was going to do when the asshole stopped shaking me was go back to sleep. But now it's too fucking late and I'm already awake. I know when I open my eyes I will seriously murder this asshole next to me for disturbing me.

When I decide to tune myself in with the rest of the world, I can understand what the asshole next to me has been saying. The voice is deep, so I know it has to be either a guy or a seriously fucked up woman. I wait a few seconds and figure out that it's not just any guy next to me – but my father. "Bella, you awake? It's me, Dad. We need to go home. Can you hear me?"

Oh shit.

My eyes snap open and I slowly turn my head to face where the voice is. Sure enough, there in front of me is Mr. Charlie Swan, who I haven't spoken to since I was fifteen years old and HE took over. I wanted to hug him so badly it ached. But I restrained myself from it. This wasn't that kind of a visit where you're just visiting for the hell of it. No, I'm only here because Renee couldn't handle me anymore. As those thoughts dawn on me, there is an awkward silence between the two of us.

If you were simply were just someone walking by, the last thing that would cross your mind was that we were family. Let alone, reunited father and daughter. We both looked at everywhere but each other and we were trying our damndest to try and make the other suddenly disappear. We looked like we were complete strangers. But then again, maybe we _are _strangers. Both of us, or at least I know _I _have, changed since the last time we saw each other. I knew I was different. I knew I had changed and everyone thought it was for the worst but it's not like it was my fucking fault. It was HIS fault – No, wait, scratch that, it was _Renee's _fault for allowing him into our lives and allowing him to do what he did twice.

I really want a fucking line.

Charlie clears his throats and draws me away from my thoughts. "Shall we go?" He asks in a quiet voice as he fumbles with his hands, staring at the ground underneath his feet. _Shall we? What kind of fucking British Nanny show is this and why the fuck did Renee put me on here for help? _I stare at him and finally take the time to notice the sad look in his eyes. The thought that it was most likely me and the reason why I'm here is the reason for the sadness in his eyes makes my heart ache and for a second I feel sorry for doing all this stupid shit just because of one cruel man. But I said for a second. You didn't seriously think I'd change that quickly, did you? I nod, picking up my backpack and carefully picking up my iPod and shutting it down, not wanting to waste my battery before I even really needed it.

By the time we reach Charlie's cruiser, I can tell he is itching to start a conversation with me, ask me a few questions. And I don't want to talk about it just yet. I know that I'll have to at some point while I'm here but I'm just not ready. So when we're all buckled in his cruiser and pulling out of the airport parking area and Charlie's mouth opens like he's ready to say something I quickly untangle my iPod, hurriedly stick my ear buds in my ears, put the volume as high as it would go, and purposely chose a very heavy metal rock song so I have less of a chance of hearing him if he tries to talk with me. Maybe I reacted a little too harshly, maybe all the poor guy wanted to do was say 'what's up?' but I didn't want to risk it. Like I said before, I'm not ready yet. I have to re-get to know him before I allow myself to trust him with this deep secret of mine. But even then, I'm not sure if I'll tell him. I haven't told anyone anything, and I wasn't planning on telling any time soon.

When we reach the house I'm in the F second of my iPod (I started in the B section) listening to some Framing Hanley when Charlie motions to me that it's time to get out. He's treating me as if I'm like deaf or something. Not that I don't find it highly fucking amusing or anything. The house doesn't look different from the house I remember from my memories. The only major changes are that the paint is more faded but that's not something that huge. I hurry up to pace with Charlie. He sticks the keys in the door, unlocks it, and then opens the door wide for me to enter. "Welcome back home, Bella." He tells me and I know it's true because this feels a lot more like a home should then back in Phoenix.

Charlie takes my bags from me saying there "far too heavy for a young as myself to carry up all those stairs" but him and I both know the reason is that I'm feeling too weak carrying them because of all the drugs and not much of eating. We both are trying to avoid the true reasons not wanting to admit what the real situation here was. Charlie heads up the stairs and a few minutes later I do, too. I stop before my bedroom door, listening intensely. I hear the zipping of bags. I peek my head just far enough so I can see Charlie going through my bags. A part of me gets furious with him for going through my personal belongings but I know why he's doing it. He's checking to make sure I don't have anything harmful with me. When he's done inspecting I wait a few extra minutes before walking in.

Charlie turns and faces me. "Oh, hey Bells." He says, offering me his smile. I try my hardest to smile back at him but it just feels so awkward. I didn't bring my razor with me because I knew Charlie would think it was because of me carrying my cutting problem from there to here. But, shocking as it is, I actually had other uses for a razor other than for a good cut.

"Hey, um… Dad." I take a deep breath before saying. "I need a razor." At first he turns pale in the face. But he quickly covers it up with a skeptical look. I know I have to go into detail of why before he gets the wrong idea, so I add, "For shaving. I forgot my other one at home. Oops." Charlie considers this, trying to figure out whether I'm lying or not.

"Okay. I'll get you one by tomorrow morning so you can shower." He says. I notice how he didn't say how I was going with him, but I didn't question it. I just was glad Charlie didn't think that one was a lie. "But right now you might as well get in your pajamas and get ready for bed, it's late out. Don't tell me you forgot your tooth brush and tooth paste, too…"

I shake my head. "No. I'll just go ahead and get ready for bed. Night."

He runs his thumb on my along my cheek and then kisses my cheek. I close my eyes. "Night, Bella. Love you." I take that it. It seems like it's been forever since someone told me they loved me. I almost feel like crying like a little fucking baby. When I open my eyes, Charlie's gone. I open my bag and grab a pair of pajamas, ready as hell for bed but not ready for school tomorrow.

**JPOV**

I purposely mess with the collar on my dress shirt so it's sticking up instead of it being nicely folded down in attempt to hide the huge hickey Brandon had given me. It was working and for a while I was able to forget the whole thing happened. Maybe, just maybe, Brandon took the hint and decided to lay off me. I wasn't interested in her. I gave her the perfect rejection a jerk could give her and a jerk I was. But I didn't really care if she thought I was a jerk. If that's what it took for her to lay off, then looking like a jerk was worth it.

But perfect guys aren't jerks – they're the perfect sweet heart. When I open the door to my house and attempt to cross over into the warmth, Ma immediately shoos me off. She shoves one dozen red roses into my hands and demands I walk all the way over to her house and apologize. She told me the principal of the school called saying that I harmed Brandon. Ma is more than livid with me. She tells me all about how her daddy's a lawyer, one of the best in Forks, and that he could sue us for harming his perfect little angel of a daughter. She said that that could make us lose some major bucks and we can't afford that. I know she has more than enough, though. When she keeps going on and on about how much money we could lose I want to tell her that maybe if she didn't buy a mansion for a house, or that new convertible of hers, or the flat screen TV, or the hot tub she had installed out back we'd have enough money. But I don't say that, I know better. The last thing I hear Ma say before I close the door and begin my walk over to Brandon's is: "Rosalie would never do this."

Right. Of course perfect little Rosalie would never do something so terrible and cruel. Rosalie's perfect. My perfect twin sister. Even though we look alike, I'm not her and I never will be. God forbid, I'm not a perfect saint child. So you might as well just kill me now.

I sigh, taking the roses like a perfect gentleman. But I'm not perfect. Rosalie is, but I'm not. I'm not as good as her. Even Ma thinks Rosalie is better than me. I know Pa must've thought Rosalie was better than me. When Pa left I was ten and I wet the bed and I couldn't say my S's right and I had learning disabilities. My teeth were yellow and stinky and crooked. I had extra teeth that grew above my regular teeth. Lastly, I was really chubby. I worshiped fast food like it would disappear from the face of the planet if I ever stopped eating it. I look different now, of course. I don't wet the bed anymore, my S's are perfect, and instead of being a slow learner I'm a fast learner and I'm the best of all my classes. I was brace-face for two years solid but it was worth it because I not I had teeth straighter than a stick and teeth as white as diamonds. I'm different now. I changed. Sometimes I wish I could bring Pa back and show him that I'm better and that will solve the problem and we can go back to being a happy family that we once were but I know that will never happen.

I turn a right corner. I know where Brandon's house is – always have. She lives across from a lake that Pa used to take me to when I was little and he was here and he still loved me. I don't like coming here very often. It makes me remember painful things about Pa that I wish I could forget. Coming here reminds me that I'm not perfect. I don't know if the thought of me comforts me or discomforts me. I guess it really just depends on the moment. I glance at the lake once. After a one second glance I already hate myself so I decide to shuffle my way up to Brandon's front door. I softly knock on the door and wait for an answer, part of me hoping someone was home, the other part hoping they weren't. I shove my hands into my coat pockets and stare at the ground.

A minute later I hear the door open. I peek up expecting to see Brandon but, of course, standing there is her father who scares me. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here, Whitlock?" He spits at me. I gulp and childishly raise the dozen roses from my side, my hand shaking.

"I just came to… I just…"

"Daddy," Brandon interferes. I never once thought I'd be glad to see her. Right now, I am. Her dad looks like he's about to murder me and I wonder what Brandon's been telling him. "I got this. Let me at least talk to him, I'll be sure to let you know if something goes wrong, okay?" _If something goes wrong? What does she think I'm going to do – hit her or something? _Her dad looks back and forth between me and her then kisses her on the forehead. He whispers something to her that I can't hear but she nods and then he walks off, glaring at me the entire time. Brandon steps out and closes the door. "What do you want, Jasper?"

I hand her the roses. Her face lights up and she snatches them from me quickly. She smells them and smiles. "I just came to apologize." I tell her. "I'm sorry for throwing you off, it was really uncalled for and I'm sor-"

"I knew it!" She interrupts me. "You like me! I knew it!"

I lose my train of thought entirely. "_What?!_" Where did she get _that _idea from?! One second she's trying to seduce me, the next she hates me, and now she's thinking I _like_ her?! "No, I don't like you, Alice! Why would I like you?! You're a slu…" I stop myself from saying that word.

"I'm a _what_?!" She screams at me.

I'm screwed. "Uh… Nothing. You're a great girl; just not my type is all. I-I'll see you at school tomorrow." I try to escape her but she grabs my wrist and stops me.

"That's not what you were going to fucking say!" She screams at me. "You were going to call me a slut!" She pauses for a moment before yelling loud and clear. "DADDY!" My breath stops. Immediately I blot away just as the door swings open and her dad starts to yell after me.

--

When I get home, Ma is more mad at me then she was when I left. Not that I really care anymore. I'm not perfect, believe it or not. Sorry. "YOU CALLED HER A SLUT?!" Ma shouts at me. She doesn't wait for my reply. "A slut! A SLUT! Do you want us to go bankrupt, boy?! Don't you want your sister to be able to go to college?!"

"Rosalie?" I whisper. "What about me? Don't you want me to go to college, too?"

Ma scoffs at me. "_Please_. You've got as many brain cells as your shit-for-brains father." Ma takes a smoke of her cigarette. She smokes three packs a day. She had bright-short red hair that stops at her cheeks. Her hair is uncombed and her teeth are all yellow from all her smoking. I've never noticed how ugly she was.

"Don't call him that." I hiss.

Ma turns to me. "I can call that asshole whatever the fuck I want, thank you. God, I can't believe you still defend him like that when he's the one who left me."

"Well, you're the one who made him fucking leave in the first place!" I yell at her. I'm not one for cussing. It's never been my thing. But right now, it felt right. It felt _good_. I want to keep making myself feel like that, release my bottled up anger. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…

"EXCUSE ME?!" She shouts at me. But I don't care. I head up the stairs and slam the door shut, feeling good to release my anger. Slam, slam, slam, cuss, cuss, cuss. I feel on top of the world. But suddenly Ma's words dawn on me. She doesn't think I'm smart enough for college.

I crawl into my bed, not caring to take off my day clothes and change into pajamas. I don't care. I close my eyes and feel a tear roll down. _Great. _I sigh. Even though I'm a guy, I've never been afraid to cry or anything. I never tried to act tough because I knew I wasn't. I was a sensitive, insecure, little baby. Seventeen-years-old and crying himself to sleep. Please don't tell anyone that I'm not strong. That I'm not perfect.

I'm perfectly screwed.

_Perfectly broken._

_--_

Ma doesn't talk to me all next morning. I don't care. Of course, she talks to perfect little Rosalie. I'm no longer angry with Ma, more I'm back to the 'I hate myself' mood that I can never name. I wasn't going to have a future. No one had faith it me. I was going to fail miserably. So why wait for a future of failure? I sigh and get ready for school.

School today is going to be… _interesting_. Fun, fun, fun.

--

When I get to school things are being said about me. Not good things. Untrue things. The weird thing is, all of them have to do around the same thing.

"Here comes the rapist."

"You deserve to be locked up, Whitlock."

"I hope you go to prison and they beat your ass for raping an innocent person."

RAPIST?! They think I'm a RAPIST! They think I RAPED somebody?! What was going on?! I knew only one person could be behind this. I approach her standing with her friends. "Brandon." I hiss at her, grabbing her wrists.

She yanks them away. "Don't touch me, asshole!"

"What are you telling people about me?! You aren't telling everyone I raped you, are you?!" She's quiet. "Why would you do that?! You KNOW I didn't lay a hand on you, Alice! Why would you lie about something like that?!" I tighten my grip on her wrist.

She looks like she got caught. Good. She looks around before saying louder. "I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" She starts to make herself cry and one of her robot friends, Jessica, turns her around and lets her cry into her chest.

"You're really fucking sick, Whitlock." Jessica says to me. I stand there, baffled and not believing anything that's happening. Alice is accusing me of raping her. Oh… My… God. After a few minutes the commotion about me "raping" Alice dies down and turns into commotion about the new girl coming. I don't care about it and I don't care about her. I glare at Alice and make my way to first period.

**BPOV**

Out of habit, I woke up the next morning pretty early. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again. More relaxed than yesterday but still not ready to go to fucking school yet. I turn my head and look on my side table where a razor laid, still in package. I read the cover where it said 'No more cuts!' I remember seeing a commercial on these razors before. I sigh, lift myself out of bed and head into the shower. I make the water as hot as hell's flames and by the time get out my skin is a bright red. But I don't care. I don't honestly give a fuck how I look anymore. I make my way out into the kitchen where Charlie is seated at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

Charlie looks up at me. "Good morning, Bells." He smiles at me. "You look very beautiful today." I know someone normal would've said thank you and maybe blushed but I'm not fucking normal. I'm fucking screwed up and Charlie's words remind me of what someone else once said to me. Similar words, but completely different meanings behind them. There's Charlie, whose is trying to be nice to me, and then there's HIM. A disgusting, gross… Pig.

I come back to Earth. "Thank you, Dad. You look very nice today, too." We sound so fake and acted but I know over time we'll start to act natural around each other again as if nothing happened and I was never a crazy, psycho drug addict/cutter. He smiles a little at me.

"You hungry? We have toast, if you want it."

I shake my head no. Charlie looks at me skeptically. "I'm just going to eat at school." But the truth is I'm not hungry at all. Despite me telling his I was going to eat at school, Charlie slides me the other half of his toast. Renee must have talked with him. I sigh and force myself to take a bite, my stomach feeling all sick and queasy.

Five minutes later we leave for school. I'm attending Forks High School. The car ride is really quiet and dull and the silence starts to suffocate. Finally, we arrive at the school. I sigh, not looking forward to it at fucking all.

"Have a good first day." Charlie tells me as I bend down and grab my backpack off the ground. I swing my bag over my right shoulder. _Here it goes…_

"You too." I whisper. I say 'you too' to everything. You might as well learn that about me right now. I hop out of the car and start to make my way up to the school when suddenly…

_HONK!_

I jump and spin around, running back to the car. Charlie rolls the passenger window down. "Did you forget this?" He says, holding my iPod out to me. Oh thank god! I wouldn't have been able to survive without that fucking thing.

I grab it from him and smile gratefully at him. "Thank you." I whisper to him and run off to the front doors of the school. I put my ear buds in but don't turn it on just yet. I hear whispers inside the school. I press my ear against the door.

"Quick! She's coming!" I hear someone say as if their planning my fucking surprise party and the lights are dimmed and when I open the door everyone's going to jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" I sigh and turn my iPod on.

This will be quite an interesting school year.

--

**A/N: **WOAH! 6,000+ words! AHHH! That is so amesomazing! Did you guys like it? I really hope you guys did because I worked SO hard on this! I'm sorry it was all detailed in the beginning and then stopped being so detailed in the end. I got sort of lazy, as you can tell. But I hope you enjoyed it besides that. I want to give a huge thank you to Jules96 for giving me the idea! Thank you so much! :)

-Geena


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

Mary Alice Brandon. That's the first name I learn here at Forks High School. Well, besides Linda who works up at the front office. Mary is showing me around the school today. Her locker number is 239, they're even making me share lockers with her. I paid very close attention to how Linda kept reassuring me that Mary was oh-so-nice. With how many times that Linda said that, I got it down that Mary wasn't going to be so fucking nice. This was going to be fun.

Linda guides me over to Mary Alice. I'm shocked to see she's not half as pissy as I had imagined her. She wears a smug white sweater and light faded denim jeans that cling tightly to her small little body. She has a small amount of lip gloss on. Her hair is short. Kind of like Mandy Moore's when she was in that movie How to Deal. She even has a clip in her hair and everything. Instead of making me humorous she makes me sick. "Hi, Ms. Linda!" She sings. Ow. Her high pitched voice rings in my ears, almost making me go deaf. _That's what you get for keeping that stupid iPod blasting all the time, bitch. _A voice taunts me from the back of my head. I roll my eyes at the pathetic and unrealistic voice and redirect my attention to Mandy Moore look-a-like.

"Mary, this is Isabella Swan. She just moved here all the way from Arizona!" Linda gushes. She motions to me like I'm some famous person or some shit. Hell isn't even that far away from here. It's not like I'm traveling from fucking Ireland or something. God. _Calm yourself, Gorgeous. Relax. No need to be so tense. Daddy Phil's not gonna hurt 'cha. _An unwanted voice whispers to me. I tense. It sounded like he was right fucking next to me. Yeah, he's not going to hurt me. Whatever. I learned that whenever he said that he was always going to hurt me. Always. Whenever he says he's not going to do something, he does just that. I shake my head and brush the thought of HIM away, entering reality once again.

"Oh, wow!" Mandy Moore look-a-like gasps. "That's SO cool!" No, really it isn't. Neither are you. I clamp my jaw tight to refrain myself from saying just that. It's not that I was afraid to be a bitch, I think you've caught the gist that I'm sure as hell not afraid to, I just don't want to be a bitch and front of adults. Well, that's just on the first meet. Once there old to me I'll be back to good 'ol Bitchy Bella in no time. I fake a laugh and look down.

"Yeah…" I whisper. Yeah, living with a depressed pain pill addict for a mom and a rapist as a stepfather. Very fucking cool. 'Cause I've got the picture perfect life, don't you know. Whatever. "Arizona's really awesome." I find myself saying. Yeah, it so is. Looking for a trip into depression? Well, then, come to Arizona. Yeah… Very fucking awesome, if you ask me. _Don't be so negative, baby. You know you love me. _It's HIS voice again. _Go away! _I want to yell at him. _Leave me the fuck alone. _It disgusts me how I'm 1583.51 miles away from him and yet he still tricks his way into my fucking mind. I'm able to tune out all voices. Except HIS. HIS voice in taunting, haunting, and inescapable. No matter how high I blast my music, HIS voice will never be fucking quiet. That being said, I think we've both realized here that I'm fucking screwed here until the end of my life. Even if I go deaf, I'll still hear him in my head. Like right now. God, just kill me now…

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies to your tour." Linda says. "Have fun now. Have a good first day here, Isabella. Make sure to stop by the office and tell me how your first day went, alright?" I nod. She smiles and slips back into her office. I stare at the door for a minute before turning my attention back to the next Mandy Moore.

Mandy M. pulls on my arm and starts leading me down the hall. "So, what's your first class?" She sings, skipping aside me. Self consciously I look up and see a thousand eyes gawking at me and Miss Mandy Moore wannabe. Only I'm not exactly sure who their gawking at: Me or Mandy Moore wannabe. I mean, why were they gawking? It's not like we were having hot heavy sex or any crap. We were just walking. (Well, _I'm _walking, she's skipping). But then I remember that I'm new girl. So their staring at me as if they've never seen a new person before. Either that, or some shit with Mandy Moore here. Maybe it's both. Crap. I'm going to be stared at all fucking day.

A normal student would have something like Spanish, English, History, Science or any of that crap for first period. But obviously I'm not normal. I'm messed up, as I've said before. So, my first period is with the counselor. So is my lunch period. And last period. _Great._ I only have three normal classes. I guess word got around here that I was somewhat of a problematic teenager, eh?

Seriously. My schedule is:

**Counselor's office – Upstairs room 628.**

**Science – Still upstairs, room 937.**

**Math – Downstairs, room 525 // Counselor's office again.**

**Fourth period – Biology, room 762**

**Fifth Period – Language Arts, room 938.**

**Sixth Period – Counselor. **

"Counselor." I mumble, much to my dismay.

Mandy M look-a-like presses her lips together in a frown. "That sucks," She says, "They do that to all the new kids." She adds quickly, as if to reassure me that I'm not the only one and I'm not some freak they think needs help. But I know I'm a freak and I know I need help. "It's only for the first two weeks and then it stops, but they still require you to visit once a month after that." She continues. I shrug it off. I know I'm not only going to be in there for a couple weeks. I know that my schedule will stay just the same, and if it does change, it will only be slightly. I don't see anything major like the meetings being changed to the normalcy anytime soon. Buy hell, I'm not a physic, so who the fuck knows. Maybe I'm not as screwed up as they thought I was. As _I _thought I was.

"It's upstairs," Mandy Moore continues, dragging me away from my thoughts about how screwed up I am. "When you get up this flight of stairs, just look a little to your right and you'll see it, clear as day. I would point it out to you but I've got to get to my first period." Alice starts to run away from me. Guess I scared her away like I scare everyone else away. I sigh and start to make my way up the stairs.

I'm about halfway up the stairs when suddenly the bell for second period (At least I think it's second period) rings. Before I can even blink a thousand people are headed towards me. One huge guy who I actually find myself cringing away from walks into me. I'm trying to back away from him already because he reminds me of HIM. So when he walks into me he sends me clear down for stairs.

"Oh, shit!" I hear a voice say. If the asshole had any class what so ever, it would've been him rushing over to make sure I was okay. But the voice was higher pitched like a girl's. It wasn't annoyingly high, like Mandy Moore wannabe's, though. I hear a second voice and, from what I can tell, the second voice and whoever cursed are holding a conversation. But the voices are high and squeaky and all I can hear is ringing. After a second, I feel someone lift my head and I tense at the stranger's touch. I hear one of the voices start to whisper things to me and I think the voice is trying to comfort me. Was I even alive? Then, I feel my head being rested on something flat and hard. My head starts booming and I can't challenge myself to open my eyes and take a look around to see if the asshole who knocked me down is there or if I'm even still at school or if I'm dead. Then, the late bell rings for second period rings proving I'm still alive and at school. Either that or I'm imagining it. Either way, it doesn't fucking help. God, I want an Advil. This is worse than my hangover headache from Tyler Crowley's party June of last year! And that says a lot, considering that hangover had to be the world's worst fucking hangover EVER! I felt a hand on my arm. I groan and finally find it in me to open my eyes. At first, everything's blurry. I blink twice and then all I see are tiny little spots. Then, I blink one more, and I see double. But after a second the doubled things meet their originals and everything is back to normal. A small part of me expects there to be a crowd of somewhat decent people gathering around me to at least see if I'm alright. But no. No one gives a fuck about Isabella Marie Swan. (Not that they should). I still feel a hand on my right arm and turn to see a blond hovering over me, nervously tucking and un-tucking her hair from behind her ear. I could've sworn I heard two voices. Whatever. I'm fucking crazy. She licks her lips and lets out a sigh of… relief? When she sees that I'm awake. "Oh, thank God your okay!" She rushes like she really gives a crap that I'm okay. No one does. "You were out cold there for a minute; I thought I might have to call 911! I'm so sorry! You see, m-my boyfriend he was in a rush and wasn't really watching where he was going. I swear he's not some inconsiderate bastard because he left you here. He – well _we _– was kind of having a family emergency and had to get to the office pronto. I stayed here with you to make sure you were alive." I'm not sure if the 'see if you were alive' part was an exaggeration/joke or if she was dead serious about it. Oh well. I decided not to dwell on it 'cause my head already fucking hurts a _lot _from the fall plus her talking. I don't need more, thank you.

"Oh," I whisper, glaring down at my shirt because on top of _all those _reasons for my head to hurt, we also have the lights. Big and bright. Lights regularly make my head hurt so that's something I'm used to, but _right now _I felt like I was going to fucking die. "That was really sweet of you…" I tell her. "Thank you."

She smiles and nods. "No problem." She says, giving me a small smile. She sticks out her hand to help me up. I take it and she pulls me up. I put my hand on her shoulder just to steady myself because I start to feel a little dizzy again. _Great. _"Are you alright?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

She nods again and I look down to realize the flat thing I had been laying on had been someone's text book. She bends down and picks it up. Correction, _her _textbook. I almost bend down and grab it for her but she stops me. Yeah, that wasn't too bright of an idea…

"It's Bella, right?" She asks.

"Yeah, Bella's what they call me." I say, rocking a little on my feet.

"Bella." She repeats. "You have a very pretty – er, I mean, _beautiful_ – name, Bella. My name's Rose. I've always wanted to go to Italy." She tells me as if just because my name's Italian means I've been to Italy. The only two states I've been to are Arizona and Washington. Guess that's close to Italy, somewhat. I make myself smile for her. "So, where we you headin' before Emmett knocked you out?" She says with a slight laugh.

"Oh," Crap. I sort of forgot about class. Well, counselor's office. I don't know if you really consider that class but whatever. _Duh, Bella. This is school after all, dumbshit. _"Counselor's office." I say.

Rose nods and we make our way up the rest of the stairs. She points to a sign that say 'Mrs. T – Counselor.' Mandy M. was right. Clear as fucking day. But, then again, I'm sort of blind so…

"So, Bella, see you at lunch?" Rose asks with a hopeful hint to her voice.

I shake my head. "'Fraid not. I'm due for counseling lunch period, too." I expect her to press further but she doesn't. She just nods. It's nice. _Nice? What the fuck, Bella?!_

"Well, see you around then." She says as she turns and starts to go down the stairs.

"See you 'round, Rose." I whisper to myself as I approach the door, not anticipating what lies behind it.

**EMPOV**

First period of the day is History. Oh well, better to get the boring classes out of the way first, eh? Suddenly Mr. B's phone starts ringing. Got a hot girlfriend or somethin', Mr. B? I smirk at my thoughts and kick back in my seat.

"Oh god," I hear him say. "Th-That's terrible. Yes, yes I'll send him down right away. Thank you." Sounds like some major shit's been goin' on. I'm so comfy that I almost fall out of my seat when Mr. B says "Emmett Cullen, your needed in the principal's office." What?! What could this little drama have to do with me?! "Something with Jasper…" Mr. B starts to add. That's all I need to here before I get up and bolt to the door, going to get Rose.

Jasper Whitlock Hale. He's been my best friend since we were thirteen and I found him sitting in a vacant parking lot, smoking a cigarette with bruises and cuts and dry blood all over him. Ever since that day, we were inseparable. Only two weeks after we first met, Jas and I were tight friends. He started confiding me in family problems. All those bruises and stuff Jas had? From his jackass of a mother. Well, I wouldn't really consider her a mother. His parents had gotten a divorce and his mom got full custody of them. They had always liked their mom, so they didn't really mind with weekend visits with their father. But after the divorce, their mom had changed. It was their dad who had filed for the divorce and their mom claimed she still loved him. No, that wasn't the problem. Their mom became really depressed and turned to alcohol, becoming an abusive drunk. Jas told me she liked to pick favorites. Sometimes – most of the time – it was his sister Rose. Jas said sometimes he hated her because his mom thought she was so perfect. But he said that no matter what he still loved her. He also said that he was glad it was him being hit most of the time, because when Rose was the victim for their mom's beats, it got _really _bad. Probably because she's the weaker one, easier to throw around. She told me that one day so I offered to teach her how to fight back. She agreed and we shortly after became boyfriend and girlfriend and she showed up with fewer bruises when she was the victim. Thank god. It was all I could do for them since they didn't want me telling.

So why was_ I_ being called down to the office? See, when I first met Jas, he had just moved here after the divorce and wasn't registered in school yet. So, to save him beatings from his lovely mother if he ever were to get in trouble, I gave him my info for him to fill out. So, the school thinks Jas and Rose are my adopted brother and sister. It was a pretty good idea, at least I think. Jas and Rose never get in trouble so therefore no phone calls home and no one will ever know. But this. This family emergency thing. This could be the thing that blows our cover and puts us in a world of shit. I just hope we can think of something convincing to not make them call home. Hopefully we'll be stuck with the easy assistant principle, so is easy to convince. But if we have the regular principal… We're screwed. I gulped as I imagined stepping in to the principal's office and seeing Mom and Dad sitting there. God, I hope not…

Rose is already standing outside her classroom door, waiting for me. Her eyes are watery and her lip is trembling. I know she's imagining the worst right now. Honestly, so am I. I purposely kick the trash can to grab her attention. Her head snaps in my direction, just like I knew it would. The smallest noises pull Rose away from her thoughts. She looks relieved to see me there, as if I have all the answers to what's going on. When really, I have none. Except the worst case scenarios, which I don't want to make her paranoid over. She hugs me, her embrace weak and warm. I hear her taking deep breaths to calm herself. I'm relieved to see Rose hadn't been crying. I never liked seeing people cry, it always made me upset. But it wouldn't have shocked me if she was. She and Jas were really close because of their situation. "Do you know anything? What's going on?" I can tell because of her voice she was trying to hold back tears. It killed me.

I placed my lips on her neck, giving her a soft kiss for comfort. Rose sniffed. "I wish I knew," I whispered to her, burying my face in her neck. _I wish I knew, Rose…_

"Well," She says, getting control of herself again. "Let's go find out."

I nod and start to head down the stair case just as the bell for second period rings.

**RPOV**

I try to catch up with him, but Emmett is just naturally really fast. It's something he can't help. And the fact there's something wrong with Jasper makes Emmett double in speed. I sigh and begin to make my way over but something makes me stop.

Emmett's not paying attention and there is a small, pale girl backing away from him in… fear? That's weird. No one at Forks High is scared of Emmett. Sure, Emmett appears huge and towering but he's really goofy, silly, and loving. Everyone knows that. _She must be new _I thought. Giving her a closer look I realize she is definitely new. I've never seen her around before and I know everyone's face here. Then I remember. Isabella Swan. The chief's daughter who everyone's been going nuts about and telling some pretty nasty rumors about. How could I have forgotten? But that's not the only thing I notice. I drop back to earth just in time to see Emmett send her flying.

"Oh, shit!" I curse and run over. No one stops. No one notices. It angers me but I control my anger. I know what anger does to people, I've seen it firsthand. And I know I'm capable of doing the things I witness easily. Jasper is, too, but we both swore to each other we would never purposely hurt someone the way Ma hurts us. Never. The girl (Isabella?)'s eyes are closed. Oh, god! I hope she's alright. Emmett looks from me to her and back to me. Suddenly there's a crackle like when they're about to make an announcement to the entire school. I immediately know it'll be for Emmett and I.

"Emmett and Rosalie Cullen, please come to the office. I repeat: Emmett and Rosalie Cullen please come to the office." The lady in the office announces. Emmett looks back at me again. I lick my lips.

"Y-You go. Tell them you couldn't find me and think I'm in the bathroom and should be on my way over any minute, okay?" Emmett nods and hurries off. I look back down at the girl.

She looks _really _uncomfortable. I take my Science text book out from under my arm and gently lift her head, making sure to be extra careful with her. With my other hand I lower my textbook onto the ground. I feel around a little for any bumps. I feel the start of one but my fingers can't stretch to where it ends without making her even more uncomfortable. I feel her tense at my touch and she starts to shake a little. Am I scaring her somehow? God, I hope not. I start to feel bad. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." I whisper to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." I don't feel her relax so I don't think she heard me. I quickly, but very gently so I don't hurt her anymore, lay her head down on the book. She instantly relaxes but she still doesn't open her eyes. I crouch over and lightly start to shake her right arm. "Hello? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" Nothing. I start to shake a little harder. "Hello?" The sleeve of her shirt rolls up as a result to my shaking. On her wrist I see cut marks. I feel a lump in my throat. I pull her sleeve down so she won't notice. I put my hand where I saw the cuts, press down a little, and run my fingers along one of her cuts. I close my eyes and start to take deep breaths. I wait and pray she'll open her eyes sometime soon so I won't have to call an ambulance. I feel her start to move. I open my eyes and see her open her eyes for a split second. She blinks a few times and then stares at me. I feel my breath hitch at the obvious pain in her eyes. I want to say something so there's not an awkward silence. I hate silences so much. I feel a bunch of nervous babble spill out of my mouth and start to play with my hair, nervously. She looks like in pain because of my talking. _Well, no duh. She probably has a pretty bad headache. _I stop talking and help her up.

"It's Bella, right?" I ask her. She nods.

Bella. I can tell we're going to be good friends.

**BPOV**

I hesitantly open the door and step in, feeling really small. Almost like when I had to go into Renee and HIS room and look at their bed and wonder if HE does the same thing to her… I shake my head. _Get the fuck out of my brain. Get out, get out, get out…_

Mrs. T turn and faces me. "Where were you?" She asks me quizzically as if I was in the bathroom selling drugs. She stares down at me and puts her hands on her hips like a mom who just caught their kid lying and their trying to snuggle the truth out of them. I'd take that any day than having HIM come in later that night when I get in trouble and whispering to me about what a bad little girl I am, which happened quite often. I shut my eyes and shake my head as if if I shake my head hard enough HE and every thought that could contain HIM will fall out of my ear.

"I fell, just in case you didn't hear that loud bang that my fat ass made." Alright, remember what I said about being decent with adults on the first meet? Yeah… Well, it's more like _some _adults. I choose what adults to act like an angel with. Counselors and HE aren't any of them. _God, why can't he just leave me fucking alone?! _I scream in my brain. _Why has HE been in practically every single one of my thoughts today?! And every single one right now?! Oh, right, because if it weren't for HIM I wouldn't be here. Thank you so much, asshole…_

"Language." Mrs. T scowls at me.

I shrug and make my way over to the couch, completely uncaring. I don't give a shit. She doesn't give a shit, either, I know. She probably cusses as much as me at home in her life outside of her work. She's only saying that because this school. But this isn't just _school_, this is _high school_. Haven't the adults learned that telling us not to cuss doesn't affect us anymore and we really don't give a fuck? Or, at least, _I _don't give a fuck and telling _me _not to cuss won't make me stop. But look who's saying that. There's those religious people who never ever swear, pray before eating anything, and have their virginity _and _their innocence. Lucky fucking bitches. "Whatever." I mumble, not caring that she can hear. Her hearing me was actually the goal. I can feel Mrs. T glaring at me.

I hear Mrs. T sigh and she comes over and sits next to me. I look the other way and let my eyes wonder around the room. She has a lot of cut outs on the wall. Some jokes, some quotes, some pictures of her and (I'm assuming) her family. One particular picture catches my eyes. It's of her and a guy. You can't see where they're at, but you can definitely tell their outside. She has her hair in a low pony tail and black sunglasses on. There are a few strands of her hair that escaped from her rubber band and they are being blown by the wind. There's a guy next to her in a red shirt that has black words across it but I can't tell what they are without looking really close and I don't want her to know I'm looking at it so intensely. They look really happy. Why couldn't my family be like that? I shake my head, through with my self-pity.

"Well, Isabella," Mrs. T suddenly says, dragging me out if my thoughts. "Nonetheless, welcome to Forks High. Glad to have you… Sort of." I don't think she meant for me to hear that last part, but I did. I smirk to myself and lean into the couch, starting to relax.

"It's Bella. Never ever call me Isabella." I tell her. No one calls me _Isabella _except for HIM during his late night whispers about whatever brings HIM into my room that night. That night. More like _every _night. HE always crept into my room when I did something bad. So you think I wouldn't do anything bad, right? Wrong. Still, I did everything to make Renee mad. If I made Renee mad or if I made her cry, he would be in my room at exactly 3:30 AM. If I made Renee mad, it wasn't as bad. But if I made her cry… I got it especially hard and painful. Like HE really cares if I make Renee cry. Oh, whatever. I need to stop thinking about HIM before I make myself puke and people think I'm more of a freak. Not that I give a fuck what people think about me, but still… I really don't want to get fucking sick. Who does? _Anorexics that puke to be skinny… _A voice (Not HIS) says from the back of my head. I mentally roll my eyes. _Shut the hell up, smartass. _I say back to it. Nothing. Thank God. (Yeah, I'm schizophrenic, just so you know)

Mrs. T nods. "So, Bella, what brings you here all the way from…" She looks down at a paper. "Arizona. Wow." I glance at her. Just like that, her face is soft and she is no longer pissed off at me. Like a cat. I will now call her Catwoman.

Before I can think of a crafty lie, the door burst open and in storms a boy with blond hair and very flushed cheeks. Catwoman looks up, startled. "Mr. Cullen! Come in, come in." She says quickly. I take this opportunity to bail.

**EMPOV**

"What the hell is going on?!" I demand as I stroll into the office. I see Jasper cringe in his seat, meaning my voice was too harsh and reminded him of something bad that probably had something to do with one of his asshole parents. I mouth him a sorry and he nods.

"Language." The Assistant Principle scowls at me. I mumble a sorry to her, too, and take a seat next to Jas. "I'll explain when Ms. Cullen comes in." She tells me.

"Probably going to the bathroom." I say, just like Rose told me to, and turn to the door, staring nervously.

The door starts to open but the person who walks in is not Rosalie. She has dark skin and equally dark hair. She has a baggy sweatshirt on and jeans. Assist. Principal looks up. "Alisha," She acknowledges. "Take a seat."

I suddenly have a very bad feeling in my stomach.

**RPOV**

When I get to the office, Emmett is sitting in one of the chairs, a few away from the door. I have a feeling they don't exactly want us in the office, so I go to sit down. "Don't sit within hearing distance," Emmett tells me. I look up at him. "They don't want us eavesdropping. Everything that's going on in there is private. Something really really bad is going on, Rose. So bad they brought in a social worker," I gasp. A SOCIAL WORKER?! What's going on?! As if reading my mind, Emmett says, "I have no idea what's going on. I'm assuming something must have slipped somehow about your guys' mom being abusive. But I'm not sure." I swallow all that, nod at him, and sit next to him. "It'll be okay, Rose." Emmett whispers to me. "Everything is going to work out how it's meant to be. Just give it time, okay?" I nod. Emmett holds my hand and kisses my forehead. "It's all going to be okay." Emmett whispers to me. God, I hope so…

**JPOV**

I stared at her, Alisha, nervously. Of course, I knew what she was here for. But she wouldn't believe me when I told her Alice was lying. I would have to prove it.

"Jasper, what is your name?" Is the first thing she asks me.

"Jasper Cullen." I wish it was. I would be a whole lot happier if I was a Cullen. If I was _loved. _But that would never happen. I would never be a Cullen.

Alisha shakes her head, keeping her eyes locked on a piece of paper with my info on it. She knows I'm lying. "No, it's not. There is no birth certificate for any Jasper Cullen. What is your name, Jasper?" I know she knows, but she wants the answer straight from me.

"Jasper Hale." I whisper. Alisha nods.

"So, why did you lie and say you were a Cullen?" She asks, looking at me.

And I let it all spill.

**RPOV**

Jasper comes out two minutes later and they call in Emmett. I find myself wanting to cry, not knowing what was going on. Emmett comes out when the lunch bell rings but the assistant principal tells me she wants to speak with Jasper and I when we get back from lunch. I nod at her, feeling scared. We walk to lunch silently. "What's going on?" I whisper to them once we're in the hall. Neither of them answer me. Is it really that bad?

When we step in the cafeteria everyone goes quiet and they all turn to stare at us. They start saying things like:

"There they are."

"Go screw yourself, Jasper."

And some more ugly things about Jasper raping someone. No. That wasn't true. Was it? Was it?!

"Jasper?" I whisper.

Jasper looks around at all the staring faces, then says, "I need to get out of here." And he exits out the door with his lunch.

**JPOV**

I feel sick. I start sweating heavily. I can't deal with everyone staring at me when I haven't done anything wrong. But no one will believe me. Not until it's proven. They're going to go to both of our houses and search for any signs of any rape. Which will lead to them finding out about the abuse. I can't think about what my life will become like. Will I go to jail? That thought makes sweat start coming harder. I find myself going to the counselor's office. I have free access to the counselor's office all day long. I open the door and find Mrs. T and the girl from earlier today eating lunch. "Jasper," She says. "Bella and I were just eating lunch. Come join us." I sit next to Bella.

Bella has brunette hair that does half way down her back that goes into beautiful curls. Her skin is very pale and she is _really _thin. Probably due to drugs, I assume. It's weird… Most of the druggies here are freaks. But she seems different. She seems… hurt. When I look into her eyes I want to hug her but I don't want to weird her out since we just met. But I know there's something special about her. And I want to find out what caused that look of pain in her eyes.

"So, Bella, you never told me," Mrs. T says while stuffing some salad in her mouth, "What brings you to Forks?"

"I, uh…" Bella closes her eyes. "I had some… family problems." She says, looking down at her hands. Family problems… A divorce, maybe? Maybe Chief Swan got custody of her. Chief Swan. He knows everything that involves the police. And this thing with Alice likely _will _involve the police, therefore crushing my chances of ever getting close with her. Mrs. T nods and then looks at me.

"You doing okay, Jasper?" She asks. I nod, not wanting to voice everything in front of Bella.

**RPOV**

I go to the counselor's office to pick up Jasper after lunch. He and Bella looked like they were in some conversation. I almost felt bad for interrupting them, but I knew this was more important. It killed me to see Jasper go from laughing to dead serious in a split second. But I know I couldn't help it.

When we get in the assistant principal's office, I feel like puking, seeing the social worker. "Hi, Rosalie, I'm Alisha. I work with Children Protective Services. Please, take a seat." I gulp and sit down next to Jasper. "Do you know why I'm here?" I shake my head. "People have been saying Mr. Cullen raped Ms. Brandon." She stated boldly. "Do you know anything about this?" I shook my head, fighting back tears and biting my lip. "Well, we interviewed Jasper, then Emmett and we found out some things that want me to know…" She pauses. "How are things at home with you both?"

Jasper shrugs, "There good, I guess."

"You guess?" Alisha questions, raising her bushy eyebrows. She puts her elbows up on the table, folds her hands together like she's holding hands with herself, and rests her chin on her intertwined hands. She looks back and forth between the two of us. From Jasper, to me, from Jasper, to me. "What do you mean, you guess?"

"I-I-I don't know," Jasper stutters. "I just… Guess there okay… There not perfect, but… There okay…" Jasper looks down. Alisha presses her lips together, nods, and writes it down on a yellow piece of notebook paper.

"How are things at home, Rosalie?" Alisha asks.

"I'm not going to lie…" I say, "There not so good…"

**BPOV**

When it's time to go home, I'm surprised to see Rose waiting for me outside the counselor's office. How did she know I'd be here? I shrug it off and smile at her. I'm starting to feel comfortable around her and it's only been a day since I've known her. Less than a day, even! That has got to be a record. I never feel comfortable around people. Especially guys. "Hey Rose," I greet her. She smiles back but I know it's not real. I know fake smiles. I am the queen of fake smiles. "What's up?" I say casually, but in my mind I can't help but think it in a different tone. _What the fuck is up with her? _"Walk me to my locker?" I ask, so I can talk with her a little more and find out what's up. She nods and we walk down the stair case. Our walk to my locker is pretty quiet but suddenly when we get ten lockers away from mine and Mandy Moore walks up to it I hear her breath hitch.

"I-I'll… See you tomorrow." She says, walking away quickly and keeping her head down as she passes Mandy M. Now I know something's fucking up with her and Miss Mandy Moore wannabe. I try to shrug it off as I walk up to my locker.

Mandy Moore looks at me with a disgusted look, "Why the fuck were you walking with HER?" Mandy asks, looking in disgust at where Rose just was. Well, look who grew a foul mouth!

"Why the fuck shouldn't I?" I say back at her. By the look on her face, she surely wasn't expecting that from me. She probably had me pegged for a quiet person who will do whatever the fuck you tell them to and just nod. But I'm going to make it clear right now that I'm not that type of girl.

"Her and her brother are bad people to be around. Stay away from her and Jasper or your ass is going to get raped." I close my eyes. It's not like I really care anymore about my ass getting fucking raped. My innocence went out the window a long fucking time ago and there's no way to get it back. "Like he did with me." She says with a small smile. _A smile. _I examine her. With that smile plastered on her face she sure as hell doesn't look like a victim. Rape victims don't fucking _smile _when they talk about what happened to them. They'd yell or cry. But they wouldn't be fucking smiling. I yank my backpack out and glare at her.

"You're lying. Your smiling, bitch. A real victim wouldn't fucking smile. And trust me," I say in a low voice. "It takes one to know one. Do you see me fucking smiling, bitch?" Her eyes grow wide. Her lips slightly parted, she shakes her head no. All I can see is red. I can't believe how fucking mad I'm getting. "I highly doubt Jasper raped your ass. You might have the rest of this school fooled but I see right through your fucking act, so wipe that sick ass smile off your face because you're not amusing me. You're pathetic. You're an attention whore. Let me tell you, out of all the horrible ways to get attention, this is definitely in the top 3. You're sick. And you're lying ass is going to be revealed and when it is you're not going to be fucking smiling." I give her a push into the now closed locker. I don't push her hard enough to hurt but hard enough to scare her and give her the idea to not fucking mess with me. "See you tomorrow, bitch," I spit at her. I turn an abruptly walk away. I press the play button on my iPod and I Hate Everything about You by Three Days Grace starts playing. Song of the fucking day. I exit the school and, let me tell you, I was fucking ecstatic to see Charlie's cruiser already parked there waiting for me because I sure as hell wasn't up for waiting around and seeing what that dirty little liar might do. But if she had any fucking brains at all, she wouldn't do anything. I tell Charlie to wait a few minutes before leaving and she doesn't do anything. Smart girl. We leave the school and I feel like cutting myself because I'm so angry. But I look at Charlie and that thought vanishes.

I'm being given the chance to start over. And I'm not going to mess it up that quickly.

--

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wonder how many of you are even reading this… Well, if you are, thank you for reading. Thank you to my lovely beta Julie. :)

-Geena


End file.
